Menma Uzumaki: Un Camino Oscuro
by defes-kun
Summary: Naruto tiene 2 hermanas gemelas las cuales le hacen la vida imposible por el simple echo de ser un jinchuriki, ya cansado de esta situación decide largarse de la aldea, sigamos a Naruto en su camino.
1. Prologo

Bueno gente aquí les traigo una historia algo retorcida y loca pero en fin es un fanfic que tenia hace mucho en la cabeza y a pesar de que me ah estado costando escribirla, actualizare mínimo 1 vez por semana bueno dejo de aburrirlos con esto y pasemos al disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, así como los personajes tomados de otras series son de sus respectivos dueños.

con esto aclarado pasemos directo hacia el prologo de esta historia.

Prologo.

Se ve a un niño rubio de ojos azules, con tres marcas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro en cada mejilla, de alrededor de seis o siete años de edad, vestía una polera blanca con una espiral de color rojo en el pecho, unos pantalones negros que llegaban poco mas debajo de su rodilla y unas sandalias ninja color negro también, este niño se encontraba sentado en una roca a orilla de un rio, estaba comenzando a anochecer, el pequeño niño tenía un aire distante y un rostro pensativo, este niño lleva sentado alrededor de 30 minutos en esa roca pensando cuando se le escucha decir.

-Hora de poner en acción el plan – dijo levantándose y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la torre del hokage.

El pequeño rubio comenzó a pensar una serie de cosas que pasaron durante el día y otras que aun no estaban ni cerca de pasar.

Flashback.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba saliendo de su departamento hacia la academia, en el camino muchas personas se quedaban observándolo con odio en su mirada, otras tantas lo amenazaban que sufriría mucho el día de hoy, y otra parte de ellos le arrojaban objetos bastante contundentes, cuando se encontraba a menos de trescientos metros de la academia ninja se encontró con dos niñas pelirrojas de ojos azules eran casi idénticas lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus peinados y su ropa, una llevaba dos coletas largas y la otra tenía su pelo liso suelto cayéndole por la espalda y unos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro, en cuanto a la ropa era la misma solo que los colores estaban invertidos, una usaba un short de licra negro, una polera que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo color blanco con detalles negros, mientras la otra usaba un short de licra blanco con una polera negra con detalles blancos, ambas usaban botas ninja negras, estas dos niñas se encontraban paradas en mitad de su camino, el trato de ignorarlas pero estas no se hicieron un lado.

-Naruto Onii-san feliz cumpleaños, te tenemos un regalo para cuando termine la academia, por la tarde te iremos a visitar junto con los aldeanos – dijo la pelirroja de las coletas y polera blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es verdad Naruto Onii-chan te tenemos un hermoso regalo – dijo la otra pelirroja de pelo suelto y polera negra con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que la otra pelirroja.

-Naruko, Kasumi cuantas veces debo decirles que dejen de llamarme hermano, creo que les deje bien claro que para mi ustedes dos están muertas, son unas perfectas desconocidas para mí después de todo lo que me han hecho no sé como tienen la cara para seguir diciéndome hermano – dijo el rubio para pasar del par de pelirrojas y seguir su camino a la academia.

Fin Flashback

-"Bien ya fui al cementerio, ahora debo ir a la torre hokage a buscar todo lo que necesito y luego será hora de comenzar el inicio del fin de Naruto Namikaze – pensaba el rubio mientras seguía su camino hacia la torre.

Una vez el pequeño rubio llego a la torre comenzó a escalarla por la pared teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo vea durante su travesía, una vez llego a su destino entro y se dirigió a la oficina del hokage, la cual se encontraba vacía por esas horas, busco por toda la oficina hasta que dio con su objetivo, el cual metió dentro de un sello de almacenamiento el cual se hizo presente en su antebrazo, donde guardo lo que estaba buscando para luego salir rápidamente de ahí sin que nadie lo viera, luego saltando por los tejados rápidamente llego hasta su departamento donde entro, el departamento se encontraba lleno de cajas los cuales tenían unos cuantos sellos dentro, los cuales Naruto saco y comenzó a pegar por toda la casa luego usando un henge salió a la calle donde pego varios más de estos serian alrededor de mil quinientos los papeles pegados por todos lados en los alrededores y dentro de la casa del rubio, una vez estuvo todo listo entro a su casa donde se sentó a comer tranquilamente un gran tazón de ramen, cuando comienza a ver una luz naranja iluminar su cocina y un griterío bastante grande afuera de su departamento, de un momento a otro la puerta cae derribada y entran las 2 pelirrojas al frente seguidas de una gran cantidad de personas con antorchas, palos, cuchillos, entre otras cosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto Onii-Chan/Onii-San – dicen ambas pelirrojas cínicamente antes de que todos los presentes comenzaran a golpearlo, azotarlo, cortarlo y diversas cosas más, maltratos que el rubio no sabía si fueron minutos, horas, días o semanas, lo único que supo fue una eternidad para el – unas últimas palabras Naruto Onii-Chan/Onii-San – dijeron las gemelas mientras cada una sostenía un cuchillo frente a su pecho.

-La verdad si tengo una ultima palabra – dijo con una enorme sonrisa la cual hizo sospechar a las pelirrojas – Kat –dijo y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos aterrados al ver el empapelado en la casa – su – y se desato el infierno, todos los papeles explotaron al mismo tiempo provocando una explosión masiva, junto con una gran ola de fuego que se alzaba hacia el cielo mientras todos corrían gritando envueltos en llamas, la explosión arraso con un cuarto de la aldea fácilmente, todo en la aldea era desesperación mientras del fuego se veía salir una sombra la cual dejo a las 2 pelirrojas inconscientes, pero ilesas, fuera del fuego, para luego mirarlas.

-No se preocupen no puedo dejarlas morir aun, debo hacer que sufran lo mismo que me hicieron sufrir a mí y luego de eso si las matare asique por favor tengan un poco de paciencia y no se vayan a morir antes de que yo cegué sus vidas – dijo la sombra desapareciendo por las murallas de la aldea hacia quien sabe donde…

Continuara…

Bueno aqui esta el prologo de esta descabellada historia les agradeceria un review para saber si les gusto o no, y si tienen alguna critica constructiva bienvenida sea ya que me ayudara bastante a mejorar en el transcurso de la historia.

Gracias de antemano.

Atte. su humilde escritor.

Defes.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo me salio algo corto pero fue mas que nada por apuro de que no lo iba a tener listo para esta semana en el siguiente capitulo revelare mas de la trama y todo lo referente a lo que paso con naruto etc espero que me perdonen por lo corto y poco contundente del capitulo.

bueno no los aburro mas y eh aqui el primer cap.

Capitulo 1

Se ve a un grupo de ninjas de la hoja, formado por las dos, ya conocidas, pelirrojas, Kasumi y Naruko Namikaze, las cuales a sus 14 años de edad seguían vistiendo las mismas ropas que usaban a los 7 años de edad pero con tallas acorde a sus edades actuales y ambas usando una bandana con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja colgando del cuello, Sakura Haruno una chica de alrededor de 14 años, pelirrosa, de ojos color verde, que vestía una polera roja con un circulo blanco en la parte alta de la espalda, un short de licra negro y sobre este una falda rosado pálido, unas botas ninja negras, unas coderas del mismo color de la falda, guantes de combate negros, y la bandana ninja de color rojo a modo de cintillo, Sai, un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color de su cabello, de rostro y mirada neutra como carente de emoción, viste una polera negra con suspensores rojos que llegan hasta el inicio de los pectorales, una manga completa y la otra manga corta, la polera le llega hasta el inicio del abdomen pareciendo un top, viste unos pantalones anbu negros y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, Kakashi Hatake. Un peli plata de ojos color negro, que viste el típico traje que utilizan los jounnin, su bandana ninja esta puesta diagonalmente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y Yamato un ninja de pelo castaño y ojos negros, que al igual que Kakashi vestia un típico traje jounnin usa una placa de metal que enmarca su cara la cual en la frente lleva la placa de la bandana ninja, este grupo se dirigía a la aldea oculta de la arena en una misión de rescate encomendada por la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, la cual consistía en rescatar al kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, de akatsuki, la cual era una organización criminal la cual se encargaba de capturar a los jinchurikis y extraer sus bijuus sin razón alguna o al menos nadie sospechaba que era lo que tramaban, el grupo permanecía en completo y total silencio en el camino hacia su destino hasta que lograron vislumbrar las puertas de acceso a la aldea de la arena donde se encontraban Sabaku no Temari, la cual es una chica de alrededor de 17 años rubia, que lleva el pelo atado en 4 coletas, de ojos verde la cual vestia un kimono negro de manga corta que llega poco más arriba de los tobillos, con una abertura al lado derecho que empieza a la altura de la cadera, usa una faja roja en la cintura y guantes de color negro, además de portar un gran abanico en su espalda, y Sabaku no Kankuro, un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, el cual vestia un traje negro, con capucha la cual no deja apreciar su cabello, compuesto por una blusa larga y un pantalón con un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura y usa pintura morada en su cara siguiendo un patrón extraño, ambos son los hermanos mayores de Gaara el Kazekage.

-Menos mal llegan rápido debemos ir a rescatar a Gaara se fueron por ese camino – dijo Kankuro atropelladamente, desesperado por saber el estado actual de su hermano menor.

-Relájese un poco Kankuro-san guíenos por el camino por el cual se llevaron a Gaara-Kun – dijo Kakashi educadamente hacia Kankuro representando a su equipo como capitán que era en ese momento, invoco uno de sus perros ninja – tienen algo con lo que podamos rastrear a Gaara-Kun – pregunto Kakashi a lo cual le entregaron un trozo de la ropa del aludido la cual entrego al perro para que la olfateara, el peliplata intercambio un par de palabras con el animal - bien pakkun ya tiene el rastro de por donde se fueron.

El grupo de la hoja y los hermanos de la arena comenzaron a seguir a pakkun con dirección por la cual habían huido el dúo de criminales junto con el Kazekage atravesando el desierto a toda velocidad para llegar a un bosque por el cual la invocación de Kakashi seguía el rastro del Kazekage, en medio del bosque se comenzaba a ver abundante humo y muchos relámpagos, el grupo corrió hacia el lugar lo más rápido que podían cuando llegaron a un claro, donde había una considerable cantidad de marionetas regadas por el suelo la mayoría desechas, además se vieron 2 pelinegros uno bastante conocido por el grupo de la hoja, usaba un traje típico de los hombres de Orochimaru de ojos anillados de color morado, este pelinegro sostenía un Chidori y estaba atravesando a un pelirrojo con un aspecto bastante particular su cuerpo se asemejaba a una marioneta con un rollo de cable que escurría veneno, 2 trozos de hierro con 3 cuchillas a que salían desde cada lado de su cintura que al igual que el cable escurrían veneno, además de una pieza cilíndrica que estaba en su pecho con un kanji en la parte de enfrente, el pelirrojo se desarmo completamente como si de una marioneta se tratase, luego el pelinegro que sostenía el Chidori desapareció en una nube de polvo, quedando solamente el otro pelinegro el cual vestia una gabardina negra con llamas moradas en la parte de abajo, un pantalon negro y sandalias ninjas del mismo color, en la parte superior iba con el torso desnudo dejando notar su desarrollado físico al notar la presencia del grupo de la hoja miro hacia ellos dejando ver una piel bronceada además de unos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche, además de tres marcas como bigotes bastante marcados en cada mejilla, miro fijamente a las dos pelirrojas las cuales sintieron que su sangre dejaba de circular cuando poso su fría mirada sobre ellas y sonrió de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos mas alargados y filosos de lo normal, para luego posar su vista sobre el pelirrojo que comenzaba a armarse a partir de las piezas nuevamente dejando ver un hoyo en el abdomen.

-Sasori porque demonios no me entregan al jinchuriki del Shukaku y se largan no tengo nada en contra de ustedes pero recuerda que ya vencí a Kisame y a Itachi además de que ya tengo al Sanbi, al Yonbi y al Nibi en mi poder no crees que es algo estúpido oponer resistencia en contra mía cuando yo ya tengo dos Bijuu y ustedes ninguno, además recuerda lo que paso con su supuesta pareja inmortal dentro de Akatsuki cuando trataron de impedirme obtener al Nibi seamos sensatos si sigues interponiéndote entre mi y el Ichibi no saldrás vivo de esta – dijo con una voz rasposa mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

-No sé quién demonios crees que eres pero no puedo permitirte obtener al Shukaku lo necesitamos para nuestros planes y tú te interpones en ellos asique te destrozare y cumpliré mi misión – dijo el pelirrojo con cuerpo de marioneta lanzándose al ataque.

-Entonces será de la manera difícil – dijo el pelinegro sacando una caja de fósforos de su bolsillo y prendiendo su cigarrillo luego dejo caer el fósforo aun encendido cuando de la nada comienza en el aire una línea de fuego desde el fósforo, que al llegar al pelirrojo explota calcinando el cuerpo del mismo instantaneamente, el pelinegro comienza a caminar para seguir su camino cuando una espada atraviesa su abdomen por la espalda, como si nada se da vuelta para encarar a quien había osado hacerle eso encontrándose con una marioneta pelirroja bastante semejante a la que acababa de calcinar – no sabes cuánto odio que me ataquen por la espalda – dijo poniendo la mano a su espalda y desenterrándose el mismo la espada y clavándosela a la marioneta en la parte del cilindro la cual mostro un rostro atónito.

-Como supiste cual era mi punto débil – pregunto la marioneta con cara de incredulidad – bueno al menos tu también morirás la espada esta envenenada - dijo sonriendo.

-En realidad es bastante simple – el pelinegro hizo una pausa – que es lo que tenía la otra marioneta y está en común que le falte a las demás – pregunto al aire – bueno pues esa especie de cilindro con el kanji asique deduje que atacándote ahí podría acabarte y veo que estaba en lo correcto – termino de decir para luego reírse como maniático y mirar al grupo de la hoja – y acerca de ese veneno es una basura no me afectara si quieres matarme crea venenos más poderosos – dijo para luego tomar la marioneta y lanzarla lejos ya inerte – y ustedes no se atrevan a meterse entre mi presa y yo que aun falta esa rubia que hace explotar todo o era hombre bueno en fin si se meten los destrozare no lo pongan en duda – dijo con una cara de psicópata que le helo la sangre a todo el grupo, para luego desaparecer entre relámpagos negros.

-Es idea mía o ese tipo se parecía mucho al fallecido Naruto – pregunto Kakashi.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ese era Naruto Onii-san, no sé que le habrá pasado pero era el pude sentirlo en su mirada el mismo odio que nos profesaba cuando hizo explotar todo – dijo con una cara de consternación Naruko.

-De alguna forma debe haber sobrevivido a la explosión y nos dejo fuera de ella, ya que esa noche despertamos a un par de cuadras de la explosión totalmente ilesas – dijo Kasumi de la misma forma que su hermana.

-Al parecer así fue y por lo visto Sasuke está con él – dijo Kakashi pensativamente.

-Debemos alcanzarlo para sacarle información acerca del paradero de Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa conocida como Sakura.

-Sí pero el problema es que no sabemos hacia donde fue – dijo Yamato analíticamente.

-Eso no es un problema – dijo Kakashi alzando la espada con la que atravesaron al pelinegro la cual aun estaba cubierta de sangre del mencionado, llamo a su perro ninja y se la dio a oler, el animal luego de unos minutos logro encontrar hacia donde se dirigió el ninja de ojos negros y comenzaron a tratar de darle alcance.

Avanzaron varios kilómetros cuando se encontraron al pelinegro sin su gabardina peleando contra un rubio que un mechón de pelo le cubría la mitad izquierda de la cara, que portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, llevaba la bandana de la aldea de la roca tachada y sobre ellos un ave blanca echa, aparentemente, de arcilla, el rubio introdujo sus manos en unas bolsas que portaba a cada lado de su cadera y comenzó a amasar algo para luego mostrar que tenía una boca en la palma de cada una de sus manos y de estas salieron unos pájaros y un par de arañas de lo que parecía arcilla las cuales tiro al suelo, para luego hacer un sello de manos y de pronto todos los seres de arcilla aumentaran considerablemente de tamaño y comenzaran a moverse y a atacar al pelinegro y a explotar al acercarse al pelinegro que trataba de evadirlos lo mejor que podía, aun así no podía evitar una que otra explosión que estaban dejando serias quemaduras en su piel y bastantes heridas sangrantes, pero a pesar de esto y de la estocada de la espada anterior, su velocidad no disminuía ni un ápice.

-Por lo que veo eres usuario del elemento bakuton (elemento explosivo) a un grado muy primario o me equivoco rubiecita – dijo el pelinegro en tono de burla.

-Como te atreves a decir que mi arte es algo primario y que me llamo Deidara – grito molesto el rubio creando animales más contundentes como leones y águilas de arcilla, las cuales atacaban al rubio el cual comenzaba irritarse ante tantas explosiones, heridas, y quemaduras, ante lo cual sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos y rasgados, al tiempo que una delgada capa de un Chakra rojo y denso, que liberaba un gran instinto asesino y una sed de sangre casi insoportable para los presentes excepto para el rubio, las heridas del pelinegro comenzaban a cerrarse de manera muy veloz y adquirió mayor velocidad ante lo cual el rubio puso cara de sorpresa – sabia que el jinchuriki del kyuubi seria poderoso pero esto es demasiado aun con mis explosiones mas fuertes no logro hacerle mucho daño – dijo el Deidara asombrado mientras el rubio aparecía detrás de él casi como aparecido de la nada tomando de las muñecas y haciéndolo arrodillarse.

-Con que tus brazos son indispensables para tus Jutsus con arcilla sería una lástima si alguien te los quitara –dijo el pelinegro con cara de psicópata y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza haciendo gritar al rubio con fuerza – te are pagar por todas las explosiones que tuve que aguantar por tu culpa porque aunque mi cuerpo este perfecto dolieron horrores – dijo el ojinegro aumentando aun mas esa espeluznante sonrisa mientras ejercía cada vez mas fuerza, hasta que los hombros del rubio crujieron mientras este gritaba fuertemente presa del dolor que sentía en esos minutos, pero el rubio no se detuvo ahí siguió haciendo fuerza arrancando los brazos del rubio completamente el cual gritaba aun mas fuerte si es que cabía la posibilidad de eso – bueno ahora que has sufrido bastante terminare con tu patética existencia – dijo formando un Rasengan en su mano y estampándolo en la cabeza del rubio destrozándola completamente dejando una escena bastante difícil de ver para el grupo de la hoja los cuales estaban totalmente horrorizados con la imagen del rubio con la cara salpicada de sangre y las manos goteando la misma sustancia.

En eso se acercan las pelirrojas al ojinegro que solo las miro con una mirada gélida.

-Naruto-Onii-san eres tu verdad – pregunto Naruko impaciente por su respuesta.

-Deje de llamarme Naruto hace mucho tiempo asique no vuelvas a referirte a mi de esa forma o te aniquilare, Naruto Namikaze murió hace años, al que ven aquí es a Menma Uzumaki – respondió fríamente el pelinegro.

-Naruto-Onii-chan que te paso porque eres así ahora – pregunto Kasumi.

-Hermanitas no se hagan las desentendidas si ambas saben perfectamente que soy así exactamente por cómo me trataron, y por cierto última vez que les advertiré que dejen de llamarme con ese horrible nombre, Naruto Namikaze murió en Konoha en esa explosión, yo soy Menma Uzumaki que les quede claro – dijo Menma tranquilamente pero con una mirada que demostraba la poca simpatía que sentía hacia las pelirrojas, todo esto mientras se acercaba a Gaara desnudaba su abdomen en el cual apareció un dibujo, se mordió un dedo y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre y realizo unos sellos de manos, al terminar de hacerlos junto sus palmas – Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Hachi Fujin (Técnica de sellado: Sello de los Ocho Dragones Ilusorios) – dijo ante lo que todos que quedaron expectantes cuando de repente vieron como 8 dragones de una extraña energía morada envolvían a Gaara del cual comenzó a salir una especie de energía roja la cual comenzaba a entrar al cuerpo del rubio por medio de un pequeño dibujo que se comenzaba a formar en la parte de arriba del lado derecho que se creó en el sello que tenía en su abdomen el pelinegro, los de la arena se lanzaron al ataque para defender a su hermano menor, cuando una mujer pelirrosa que llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas a la altura de la nuca y un mechón de pelo a cada lado de su cara que llegaban hasta su cintura, tenía la piel nívea y ojos del mismo color de su cabello, iba vestida con una polera amarilla de cuello blanco y sobre esto un chaleco verde, una falda corta color verde claro y unas calcetas blancas que llegaban poco mas debajo de la rodilla, amarrado a su cintura un cinturón el cual sostenía un ninjato y aparentemente de la misma edad del pelinegro y una rubia de ojos azules, de piel nívea al igual que la otra chica, lleva el cabello atado en una coleta alta, vestia una polera blanca de tirantes, una falda corta de color azul y unas botas que llegaban poco mas debajo de su rodilla, llevaba unos guantes bastante extraños hechos de aparentemente metal, esta segunda de la misma edad de la pelirrosa anterior, las cuales les cortaron el paso empuñando Kunais.

-No les podemos permitir alcanzar a Menma-kun mientras realiza el sellado del Bijuu además deberían estar felices ya que el Kazekage ya no tendrá más al Shukaku en su interior, deberían estar agradecidos con el – dijo la de pelo rosado aun manteniendo posición de batalla.

-No podemos permitirlo si realizan la extracción Gaara morirá – dijo preocupada la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

-No lo sabemos, aun así no les permitiremos interrumpir el proceso, eso conllevaría demasiado riesgo para Menma-kun – dijo la rubia manteniendo una posición agresiva frente al grupo de los de la aldea de la hoja.

Entonces el grupo de la hoja en conjunto con los hermanos del Kazekage se lanzaron al ataque contra el par de chicas las cuales se prepararon para recibirlas una desenfundando su ninjato y la otra ajustaba sus guantes antes de lanzarse al combate para defender al pelinegro…

Continuara…

Bueno como les dije anteriormente, les agradeceria un review para saber si les gusto o no, y si tienen alguna critica constructiva bienvenida sea ya que me ayudara bastante a mejorar en el transcurso de la historia.

Gracias de antemano.

Atte. su humilde escritor.

Defes.


End file.
